a broken flock
by RayRay26
Summary: what james patterson missed. . .
1. Chapter 1

A broken flock

"Max. . . Max. . . DUDE!" Another day of Gassy waking Max up way to early. "Oh my God Gassy, get a hobby and stop screaming in my ear." She opened one eye slowly to see a blurred silhouette of a cute little blonde haired kid with a huge smile. "But Max, we need to get ready for school. And you didn't even have breakfast yet. Ha-ha, Angel might eat all of the bacon and cookies." Max couldn't help but react to the cute little bird freak before her. "Ugh! Okay Gassy, let's go." She half-heartedly unearthed herself from her beloved bed. She went to her mirror and slowly combed a piece of her hair where the pink was now just a slight tint. She stood there staring at herself wondering where Eraser Max went. "Ugh! Let's go!" Gassy couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed Max's arm. He basically threw her down the stairs. Curse that insane strength. As she ended her lovely roll down the stairs, she landed in one of those awkward embarrassing poses where it's like "uh, how did you manage to do that"? As she picked herself off the ground the two youngest girls came running down the steps with Gassy. "Um, Max? What's for breakfast?" Angel asked while she bent over and looked between her legs to look at Max and give off one of those magical smiles. Max stood up, "well, ask chef Iggy." Max cheerfully trotted over to the stove while Iggy was dexterously frying some eggs. "Why Mr. Iron chef in training, what will you be preparing for us on this lovely Virginia morning formally known as Tuesday?" Max loved to kid with Iggy, and he loved to give it back. "Well," he said while still looking at the stove, "a big helping of I don't care", Iggy flashed a smile and continued cooking. Everybody soon took the table. Fang hurried in hoping nobody would notice. "Fang," said Angel. "Did you over sleep?" she had a puzzled look on her face. "Not really, I was . . . well . . . doing something. Man, Iggy this looks incredible!" Fang usually isn't the kind to get off track on purpose and then try to hide it. Nudge, however, held nothing in. "He was on the phone, I heard a girls voice on the other line.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang, why were you talking to a girl"? Nudge looked at him with her big eyes wondering the answer to her question. "Fang, who is this girl and why are you calling her?" Max asked very clearly. "She's nobody. She's just a girl. And why do you people care? It's not your life. If I want to talk to a girl who cares? Go but in on somebody else's life"! Fang was so mad. He picked up his plate and went to eat in his room. Ann trotted down the stairs while putting on some gold earrings to match her black dress. "Good morning everybody, what's wrong with Fang?" She asked this question as she picked a piece of bacon out of the skillet. Max told her what happened. "I don't know why he got so offended, it was merely a question. I mean it's not a huge deal, we just wanted to know. And why is he even calling girls at all? It's just weirdly unlike him." "Well Max, maybe Fang had a good reason for not telling you. Maybe she called him about an assignment, or maybe to ask what was for lunch. My point is, there are so many possibilities to why he was so secretive. Don't jump to conclusion. Just give him time to explain." Max didn't speak for the rest of breakfast. They all got in the car and Ann took them to school. "Okay guys, have a good day and remember, you're walking home so stick together. " The flock pilled out of the car. "Have a great day, learn something new!" Ann beeped the horn twice then drove off. They all started walking towards the school, all except Fang. "Fang, come on. We're gunna be late." Max told Fang as she was walking back to him. "I'm waiting for somebody." Who?", "Just a friend okay." Max looked at Fang completely puzzled. "Well, uh, okay? See you second period.", "Can't wait." Fang was acting really strange. As Max was walking away, she heard something. "Hey Ivy.", "Oh hey nick." Max had to take a double take of what was happening, Fang had a girlfriend!


End file.
